


Dream Catcher

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Mereka hanya berdiri bersama warna, bersama perspektif, bersama inspirasi yang berlalu lalang; terlalu banyak, terlalu penuh; dan mereka terbiasa akan hal itu.





	1. warna dan lensa

**Author's Note:**

> awalnya saya gak sengaja nemu toko antik penjual dream catcher di kawasan kota, tapi gak sempet masuk 8")) /apasih. Gak deng, saya cuma butuh hiburan 8")  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Dream Catcher © Suki Pie  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .

“Biar aku tebak... kau gagal?”

Pintunya nyaris Kaminaga banting, _nyaris_ , kalau ia tidak ingat akan posisi tripod yang berdiri kokoh dari letak daun pintu berada. Terkadang getarnya bisa merambat terlalu jauh jika ia membanting pintu terlalu keras, atau terlalu mengeluarkan emosi, atau terlalu kesal setengah mati sembari merutuk habis-habisan mengapa hidup rasanya tidak adil.

Sekarang, Miyoshi dengan senang hati memperparah suasana hatinya. Begitu terlukis dari cara bagaimana sudut bibir tipis itu tertarik, dengan coreng warna oranye bercampur biru di sekitar tulang hidung dan pipinya, dan bagaimana mata mereka bertemu untuk seperkian sekon sampai Kaminaga memutus kontak lebih dulu dengan decakan sebal.

“Perusahaan sedang tidak membutuhkan _freelance_ ,” Kaminaga mengedikkan bahu, “setidaknya untuk saat ini.”   

Satu alis diangkat heran, tetapi Miyoshi memilih bungkam ketika sudut matanya melirik Kaminaga diam-diam. Pria itu berjalan melintasi ruangan, hampir menendang lusinan botol cat yang mulai habis. Berdecak untuk kesekian kali kalau ia tidak ingin mengotori sepatunya dengan warna cat minyak yang mencolok. Lain kali, katanya jengah, ingat perbatasan ruangan ini Miyoshi. Kiri adalah bagianmu, dan kanan untukku. Sedikit saja lendir-lendir berwarna itu menyentuh lensa kameraku, kutendang kau keluar.

Miyoshi akhirnya ikut protes. Seharusnya Kaminaga mengerti keadaannya. Gudang yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah itu memang luas, meski tidak seluas yang orang kaya pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja luas. Mereka membaginya separuh ruangan dengan cara adil, dibatasi oleh  garis putih yang Kaminaga oleskan di sepanjang lantai setelah mengambil sisa-sisa cat kosong milik Miyoshi.

Merasa tidak puas, Miyoshi menambah batasan di atasnya. Ada tali yang membentang panjang, terikat dari satu ujung ke ujung lainnya. Tali itu ia dapatkan dari kardus berisi barang-barang tidak penting Kaminaga. _Well,_ tidak penting tapi berguna.

Beberapa _dream catcher_ menggantung apik, diselang lembar-lembar potret senja bergaris lembayung, dan Kaminaga menjadikan perbatasan satunya itu menjadi spot terbaik di antara lembaran-lembaran hasil tangkapan lensa kameranya. Miyoshi menyutujuinya tanpa banyak alasan. Ia biarkan saja benda-benda antik itu bersanding bisu di antara potrait jingga bernuansa sendu.

Kaminaga tahu Miyoshi hidup karena seni, dan Miyoshi sadar betul bahwa Kaminaga lahir dengan mengenal fotografi. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi hidup ibarat karya sastra beraksara abstrak. Mereka hanya berdiri bersama warna, bersama perspektif, bersama inspirasi yang berlalu lalang; _terlalu banyak, terlalu penuh;_ dan mereka terbiasa akan hal itu.

Ketika Miyoshi menorehkan segala rasa dan asa lewat tarikan kuas di atas kanvas, Kaminaga menyerahkan segala atensinya terhadap keadaan di balik lensa berfigur kamera.

Mereka hanya penikmat realita dengan cara unik dari segelintir orang yang mengerti. Pencari mimpi yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi.  

“Jadi, kau menyerah?” tanya Miyoshi, melupakan sejenak sketsa kasar pada kanvas. Nyaris terjungkal karena tidak sadar menginjak botol yang tergeletak. “Atau mencari kegagalan lain?”

Kaminaga mendengus, melempar tas selempang ke arah sofa terdekat. Sesekali ia berdecak begitu sadar per di lengan sofanya mencuat, lagi. Termasuk goretan-goretan kecil di sisi kanan sofa. Sialan, pasti kucing hitam liar itu datang lagi saat ia pergi. Cih, kenapa Miyoshi tidak pernah mengusirnya, sih.

“Besok pagi," jawab Kaminaga malas, “ _interview_ magang di perusahaan yang— _well—_ cukup terkenal. Aku harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.”

“Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi akhirnya tidak pernah berubah.”

“Jangan mengujiku, Miyoshi. _Mood-_ ku sedang buruk sekarang.”

“Oh?” Ada geli yang terselip dari kekehan kecilnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan, mengambil dua kaleng soda, lantas melemparnya dengan lancar ke arah Kaminaga.

Refleks Kaminaga selalu bagus, jadi Miyoshi tak pernah ragu kaleng soda itu akan tergelincir.

“Bersulang untuk kegagalanmu?” _Krek._ Kaleng berhasil terbuka. “Atau keluar sebentar untuk mendinginkan kepala?”

Mendengarnya, Kaminaga tertawa renyah. Miyoshi memang Miyoshi. Dan ia tak ingin mengaku begitu suasana hatinya kembali ringan secara mendadak. “Mungkin dua-duanya.”

“Oke.” Miyoshi mengangguk. “Dan jangan lupa bawa kameramu, Kaminaga.”

“ _Meh_ , tidak perlu diingatkan.” 


	2. kota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Miyoshi balik bertanya, Kaminaga memilih kota yang lebih realistis.

Orang bilang, setiap kepala manusia adalah kota.

Miyoshi pernah menjelaskan kalau ia ingin menamai kotanya estetik, di mana segala distrik yang ia lewati penuh dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk. Dipoles sedemikian rupa, dibuat cantik dengan susah payah, tidak terlalu terikat dengan peraturan juga waktu meski seluruh penghuninya mengenal keduanya dengan baik. Kota tempat tinggalnya adalah bagian dari seni abstrak, namun juga mengandung sisi yang konkret.

Itu lucu, pikirnya, dari Miyoshi sendiri. Seolah kau berdelusi bebas untuk mengatur hidupmu dengan begitu ringan. Dan Kaminaga menanggapinya dengan satu kedikan bahu tak acuh, berkata kalau ia tidak terlalu mengerti.

Ketika Miyoshi balik bertanya, Kaminaga memilih kota yang lebih realistis.

Ia menyukai kerlip cahaya neon pada malam hari, yang berdiri di antara pada khalayak umum dan hingar bingar kehidupan malam. Sesekali penuh akan distorsi, sering kali terlihat jelas akan realita, atau mungkin bayangan asli sebuah cermin dari kebohongan-kebohongan kecilnya. Katanya, itu adalah realita. Karena lensa kameranya tak pernah berkata dusta.

Sebut saja itu blur, nama kecil yang Kaminaga berikan untuk kotanya.

“Nama yang aneh,” Miyoshi mendengus, “ada yang salah dengan otakmu.”

“ _Yeah,_ tapi tidak terlalu salah sepertimu,” balas Kaminaga datar. Sibuk mengatur fitur cahaya pada kamera, menekan tombol yang sama berulang kali, bahkan sampai mengulang sudut-sudut yang sekiranya pas untuk matanya.

Jembatan penyebrang saat malam hari tidak pernah sepi. Bukan dalam artian secara harfiah juga, tetapi Kaminaga pikir adanya orang yang berlalu-lalang tiap lima belas menit sekali bisa dikatakan ramai. Sampai ia mengingat dengan baik berapa banyak orang yang lewat, atau berpakaian seperti apa mereka, seorang wanita atau laki-laki kah, bahkan jejak-jejak kecil dari seorang bocah yang kebetulan menabrak tubuh tingginya.

Kaminaga menyukai panorama yang telah malam hari tawarkan. Terlebih karena malam untuk sebuah kisah. Bukan sebuah roman, bukan juga fiksi atau cerita bergambar. Kisah ini adalah potret kotanya. Orang-orang kerap kali mencap kotanya sebagai kehidupan yang kotor, terlalu drama, penuh dengan hal-hal bebas dan keluar dari norma-norma yang berlaku; _sapuan lipstik para penggoda, aroma pekat alkohol, lampu kelab dan musik yang berdentum perusak telinga, bahkan sumpah serapah berisi makian kasar._

“Menurutmu, apa kotaku bisa bermimpi?”

“Tergantung.” Miyoshi senang sekali menggantung jawaban. “Kalau yang kau maksud itu mimpi buruk, kenapa tidak?”

Kaminaga berdecak. “Bukan mimpi dalam artian _mimpi_ juga, astaga.”

“Kalau begitu jangan memberikan pertanyaan rancu,” ia membela, sebelum mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku mantel, lalu sengaja mengambil dua batang. Satu untuk ia hirup, satunya lagi Miyoshi selipkan di antara belahan bibir Kaminaga.

“Aku kira kau akan langsung mengerti,” nadanya agak mengejek, namun akhirnya menurut saja saat Miyoshi mengulurkan pematik di hadapannya. Tepat setelah api kecil menyentuh ujung rokoknya, asap nikotin menguap cepat. “Atau perlu kuganti pertanyaannya?”

“Tidak perlu.” Pematik dijejalkan kembali, asap tipis berhamburan begitu Miyoshi mengembuskan napas. “Aku bukan pemberi harapan, apalagi harapan palsu.  Tanyakan saja sendiri apakah orang-orang di kotamu itu pernah bermimpi. Minimal untuk menjadi orang baik, misalnya.”

“ _Orang baik_?” Kaminaga mencibir. “Jadi orang-orang kotaku _jahat_?”

“ _Well, baik_ di mata dunia kadang tidak adil. Dinamis, terlalu banyak manipulatif. Kau berlaku baik, latar belakangmu baik, dan semua orang menganggmu baik. Tapi, coba pikirkan ini. Saat kau berbuat baik, dan mereka tahu latar belakangmu bertolak belakang, apa semua orang berpikir kau baik?”

Ada seorang pria kekar yang pernah Kaminaga temui, bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil tidak jauh dari distrik rumahnya berada. Ketika ia mendapati si pria membantu  gadis kecil yang kerbetulan terjatuh di depan pintu restoran, membuatnya berhenti menangis, bahkan memberinya dua permen dengan senang hati; terus terang saja, emosinya memuncak begitu ibu dari gadis kecilnya mendumel tidak jelas. Katanya, ia tidak boleh berdekatan dengan seorang penjahat. Apalagi sempat menjadi penghuni sel penjara dalam beberapa tahun. Katanya, pria itu adalah monster. Dan titel _mantan_ narapidana sama sekali tidak berlaku. Dia tetaplah anomali. Sampah masyarakat. Kesalahan dalam populasi.

“Istilah _jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ memang tidak berlaku, ya.”

“Bodoh, jangan samakan realita dengan fiksi.”

“Hanya berpendapat, astaga. Kau ini kenapa, Miyoshi,”

Atau wanita kenalan Miyoshi dari distrik sebelah. Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, posturnya seperti model, sapuan riasannya begitu professional, senyumnya tak kalah menawan.  Kaminaga menyukai pribadinya yang menarik; semenarik bagaimana ia memilih pria-pria berkantung tebal menjelang tengah malam. Memberinya cinta yang kosong dan servis memuaskan. Malam adalah aksinya, dan siang menimbun diri bersama lansia-lansia di sebuah panti jompo kecil. Nyaris tidak tersentuh pemerintah. Namun, bibir-bibir penggosip tak pernah layu. Rumornya jarang sekali padam. _Dia adalah wanita yang rusak_ , manusia senang sekali memberikan label. _Dia adalah wanita yang rusak._  

“Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?”

Miyoshi melirik Kaminaga. _Klik._ _Blitz_ berkedip cepat saat laki-laki itu menekan tombol _shutter_ , menangkap potret wajahnya tanpa permisi. Seulas senyum tersungging jail, matanya sempat memicing dengan jenaka. Kaminaga adalah Kaminaga. Dan Miyoshi tidak suka sifatnya yang satu ini.

“Kau pernah bermimpi, bukan?” tambahnya kemudian, mengabaikan cibiran Miyoshi. “Dan bagaimana dengan mimpimu?”

Jeda sekiranya lima sekon, sebelum Miyoshi memecahnya dengan satu hembusan asap nikotin. “Tanyakan hal yang sama pada dirimu sendiri, Kaminaga. Kau mungkin tidak perlu jawaban.”

“Heee...” Fotografer muda itu tertawa kecil, juga renyah. “Apa itu ungkapan seperti ‘ _kau mengenalku dengan baik’_ atau semacamnya?”

Miyoshi mendelik tajam. “Pikirkan sendiri.”

“Kalau kubilang mimpimu itu blur, bagaimana?”

“Mengaca sana.”

“Tch, sepertinya kau kurang tidur. Baiklah, ayo pulang.”


End file.
